Cousin
Cousin is one of the main characters in the Rules of Engagement series. Her suggested name is "Violet" but the player can choose a name for her. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Cousin has mid-length, red hair, light skin and brown eyes. Usually, she wears a blue top. Personality She first comes off as cunning schemer plotting to take the inheritance for herself, when it is revealed her mother is the true mastermind behind this plot. She initially tries her best to derail her cousins' inheritance plans, such as sabotaging Party-Girl Sister's tour. She often makes rude and snarky comments towards her cousins out of jealousy that they had each other whereas she had nobody to rely on. Later in Book 3, it is revealed that she has a vulnerable side and she only wishes to be close with her cousins again and asks for their support in her pregnancy. The player can choose to befriend her and treat her with kindness, making her part of the family, or leave her out in the cold. The player can also choose to make her a bridesmaid at her wedding. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 4: Dirty Work * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 15: Under the Surface (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 17: Starry Nights * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake * Chapter 4: Painted Sky * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 6: Labor of Love * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 11: Into the Woods * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 17: After Party * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home (Off-screen) * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset Relationships Cousins Main Character, Party-Girl Sister, Bookish Sister, and Brother are her cousins. As children they were close but Aunt didn't want to let her stay with her cousins overnight. She's always been jealous of them because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her, especially since Nana's last words to her were not that she loved Cousin, but that Cousin should be careful not to become like Aunt. Now, after Nana's death, she tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. However, as time progresses and the more the siblings are nice to her, the more she is able to open up to and confide in them. It is revealed that her first task is to convince the siblings to choose to give Cousin her share of the inheritance and as soon as one of them would choose not to, she would get nothing. Believing she would get nothing anyway, she decided to go with Aunt's plan. However, at the end of Book 3, it is revealed that this task was meant to bring her closer to her cousins. And it was a test for the siblings, Cousin would have gotten her share even if the siblings had refused to. Aunt Aunt is Cousin's mother. She treats her daughter very poorly and states that she's always been a constant disappointment. Cousin stands up to her in Book 3 when Aumt finds out that she is pregnant and wants her to give the baby up for adoption. Cousin also finds out that Aunt kept her away from the rest of the family, for example by throwing away Main Character's letters before Cousin could see them. Cousin is able to tell Aunt that she never wants to see her again. However, after the everything that happened on the way to Main Character's wedding, they do start to try and repair their relationship in Newlyweds when Aunt takes her to her parents' lake house. Chaz When they meet, Cousin acts very coldly to Chaz, but he seems interested in her and looks happy any time he sees her. It is likely that Chaz is the first person - besides her Nana - who really cares about Cousin and doesn't make her feel less of a person. As Book 3 goes on she admits to liking him more. Main Character can help Cousin ask Chaz to the wedding as her plus one in a premium scene of Chapter 12. She will almost fall into the pool but Chaz can catch her in time. At the wedding, Cousin tells Chaz that she is pregnant and he says that he wants to be there for her, she just needs to say the word. Amelia Amelia is Cousin's daughter. She seems to love her daughter very much. Gallery Other Looks Cousin Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit Cousin Pink Dress.png|Pink Bridesmaid's dress Cousin Lavender Dress.png|Lavender Bridesmaid's dress Cousin lingerie.png|Lingerie Miscellaneous RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|As kid with her cousins and Nana RoE Book 3, Ch. 15 Lantern Ceremony.png|Lantern Ceremony Lantern Ceremony with brooch.png|Lantern ceremony with brooch Trivia * The player gets a chance to play as her in ''Book 2'', Chapter 2 in a premium choice. * She is a playable character in Books 2, 3, and Newlyweds. * According to Audrey, Cousin has a "resting bitch face". * She and Main Character used to be very close friends when they were children. She taught Main Character how to French braid her hair. * Aunt originally thought that Cousin lost jer job because of her temper. In Book 3, Chapter 10, it is revealed that her boss "let her go" because he didn't want to give her paid maternity leave. * She saves Party-Girl Sister's life. * At one point after Nana adopted Main Character and her siblings, Cousin stole money so that she could take a bus ride to go and see them because she missed them. However, her mother caught her before the bus arrived. * As a child, she dressed up as a purple dragon on Halloween. She wished she could have actually shot flames wearing it. ** Purple is her favorite color. ** In Newlyweds, her daughter wears a purple onesie. * In Book 3, Chapter 12, she tells you in a premium scene that she dreamt of becoming an astronaut when she grew up. However, Aunt told her not to aim too high, she would only be disappointed. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Characters